


Язык лекку

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Лекку-порно как самодостаточный жанр. Собственно, ПВПшная фистосекура с добавлением щепотки канонного стекла в конце.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Kudos: 4





	Язык лекку

Это заседание Совета выдалось неожиданно долгим. С начала войны магистры собирались редко и обычно решали совместно только самые важные вопросы, оставляя рутину на откуп отрядам снабжения. Однако сейчас, благодаря маленькой передышке, почти все члены Совета присутствовали лично, и, наконец, всплыло то, что давно пытались отложить в долгий ящик под названием «после победы».

И вот магистр Винду уже полчаса спорил с магистром Пло Куном на тему перестройки крыла юнлингов.

Эйла Секура тихо вздохнула. Она решительно не понимала, в чем состоит предмет дискуссии: всеми этими многоступенчатыми финансовыми выкладками вполне могли заняться нанятые профессионалы. В конце концов, неужели канцлер откажет им, если они попросят выделить пару секретарей из его штата для решения административных вопросов? Но она была на Совете лишь приглашенным гостем, и не чувствовала себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы прерывать двух уважаемых магистров. Хотя и вникать в их бесконечный поток аргументов становилось все более невыносимо.

С трудом сдерживая чудовищный зевок — перелет из Внешнего Кольца сказывался даже на тренированном джедайском организме — Эйла обвела взглядом зал. Она уже не в первый раз присутствовала на заседании Совета, так что обстановка не была ей в диковинку, да и с многими из магистров доводилось работать вместе. И не только работать… Поймав темный немигающий взгляд из противоположной части зала, Эйла позволила себе легкую полуулыбку. Перекинутые на грудь лекку рефлекторно шевельнулись, выдавая ее чувства. Вообще-то, она собиралась поговорить с Китом после заседания, но раз уж оно все равно так затянулось…

Кончик тчуна свернулся колечком и тут же развернулся обратно. «Я скучала».

В черных глазах Кита Эйла прочитала озорной интерес. Его правый нижний головной отросток шевельнулся, пуская едва заметную волну вверх, к виску. «Я тоже». Вытянулся вниз, покачался вперед-назад. «Ты в порядке?»

Если быть до конца честной, миссия прошла не очень спокойно, и Эйла мимолетом подумала о бакта-пластыре на бедре, но по нынешним временам это был вполне себе порядок. Тчин утвердительно качнулся из стороны в сторону.

Кит посмотрел на нее укоризненно. Точно, она же совсем забыла про его умение считывать мельчайшие нюансы настроения собеседника… Оба лекку вздрогнули, соприкоснулись концами. «Это ерунда».

Правый нижний головной отросток Кита снова пришел в движение. Середина выгнулась вперед, тогда как кончик остался на месте, затем от виска вниз прошла крупная волна. «Я беспокоюсь за тебя».

Эйла почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам. Чуть-чуть амплитуднее, и фраза означала бы другое. И так хотелось поверить в то, что Кит немного ошибся… Но в их же интересах было не разбрасываться такими признаниями, даже если никто больше не мог их понять.

Тчун дотянулся кончиком до середины тчина и провел вниз, а затем быстро вверх почти до самого основания. «Встретимся потом?»

Кит кивнул и снова перешел на язык лекку. Левый головной отросток два раза быстро стукнул кончиком по груди и свился в двойное кольцо. «Там же, где обычно».

Эйла на мгновение опустила взгляд. «Где обычно» означало кантину на уровне две тысячи триста пятнадцать, в которой они снимали комнату на подставное лицо. Встречаться в Храме было бы неудобно: их в любой момент могли вычислить по яркости эмоций, а прятать чувства в моменты уединения временами становилось невыносимо.

— Мастер Секура, — прервал ее размышления голос магистра Йоды. — Расскажите нам подробнее о вашей миссии на Бер-Занне.

— Слушаюсь, — Эйла поклонилась и вышла в центр зала. — Я прибыла туда неделю назад с отрядом клонов под управлением коммандера Блая…

***

От его кожи пахло чем-то пряным и немного — илом. Эйла потерлась носом о его плечо и впервые с того момента, когда шасси ее шаттла коснулись посадочной площадки, почувствовала, как одна за другой расслабляются мышцы и сами собой опускаются ментальные щиты. Она наконец-то вернулась домой.

Кит обнял ее, с нажимом провел руками вверх по спине, собирая в складки топ, проезжаясь тыльной стороной ладони по нежной коже на внутренней поверхности лекку. От его рук по телу расходилась теплая волна Силы, и Эйла чувствовала, как этот поток обвивается вокруг нее, лаская и поддерживая.

«Два месяца…» — из своего положения она скорее угадывала, чем видела легкие движения его головных отростков. Они могли бы поговорить вслух, но не хотелось разрушать ту хрупкую, интимную тишину, которая окружала их.

Ладонь Кита сдвинулась ниже, безошибочно находя рану на бедре и посылая туда сгусток преобразованной Силы. Он не был силен в технике Исцеления, но его касания приносили приятную прохладу, и Эйла откинулась назад, на кровать, поворачивая ногу так, чтобы ему было удобнее.

«Кодекс учит нас терпению», — движения тчуна не передают интонаций, но Эйла знала, что Кит почувствует иронию.

«К врагам Кодекс, — в языке лекку нет слова „ситх“, и Кит сделал паузу, подбирая синоним. Как раз такую, чтобы поймать губами пульс на ее шее. — Хочешь, уйдем из Ордена? Потом, когда кончится война».

Эйле мучительно хотелось согласиться: улететь вдвоем куда-нибудь в Неизведанные Регионы, подальше от интриг Сената, боев с сепаратистами, осуждающих взглядов магистров… Туда, где не нужно будет прятаться, скрывать эмоции и чувствовать себя преступниками.

«Задай мне этот вопрос после победы», — лекку подрагивали, управление ими давалось все сложнее и сложнее. Кит грустно улыбнулся и наклонился за поцелуем, обрывая разговор.

Сила вокруг них бушевала, завивалась вихрями, неслышно звенела от всех тех чувств, что их годами учили сдерживать. Эйле казалось, что еще немного, и она захлебнется в этом бурном потоке. К счастью, с ней был тот, кто отлично умел делать искусственное дыхание.

Они целовались жадно, крепко, как в последний раз, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы снять остатки одежды и не глядя пролевитировать Силой куда-то в сторону кресла. В непроницаемо-черных глазах Кита плясали вихри; если бы Эйла была наутоланкой, она смогла бы прочесть по ним что-то, но сейчас думать об этом не хотелось.

«Как ты хочешь?» — она едва не пропустила эту фразу, расфокусированным зрением не сразу уловив движения головных отростков Кита.

«Сзади».

Мягкая волна Силы подтолкнула ее наверх, плавно перевернула лицом вниз, пробежалась мимолетной лаской от талии к бедрам. Из своего положения Эйла больше не видела ничего, кроме узора из каких-то мелких цветов на подушке, и если бы Кит хотел еще что-то ей сказать, ему пришлось бы говорить вслух.

Но слова все еще были лишними.

Вихрь Силы, бушевавший вокруг нее, сжался до чувствительных зон у основания лекку, на шее, внизу живота. Кит сегодня непривычно медлил, как будто у них в запасе была целая вечность, и Эйле одновременно хотелось и не хотелось его поторопить.

Прикосновение губ к разгоряченной коже — там, где на шее чуть выступает позвонок. Теплое дыхание, ускоряющийся ритм его сердца, касания одновременно в десятке мест Силой и пальцами — там, где больше всего хочется их чувствовать. Эйла понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и она не сдержится, произнесет вслух что-то вроде: «Пожалуйста!» или «Давай!» — и это разрушит ту хрупкую тишину, которую они так тщательно оберегали. Но в тот самый момент, когда она готова уже послать все это к ситхам, Кит наконец-то входит. Всплеск Силы вокруг них наверняка можно увидеть снаружи, может, даже почувствовать за пару кварталов, но им как никогда наплевать на возможных свидетелей.

И тишина бьется на острые осколки от первого протяжного стона.

Эйле кажется, что воздух в комнате вот-вот кончится. Кит двигается в ней медленно, тягуче, от каждого толчка по телу прокатывается теплая волна. Кончики его головных отростков проезжаются по ее спине, задевая лекку, и это приятно и чуточку щекотно одновременно. Она подается бедрами ему навстречу, прогибается в спине, касаясь грудью простыни, чувствует, как он на секунду сбивается с ритма, а затем входит чуть под другим углом, прижимаясь плотнее.

Сила вокруг них больше не взрывается всполохами. Она мерно колышется в такт их движениям, свивается кольцами, как сытая змея. Она кажется настолько плотной, что ее вот-вот можно будет потрогать. Эйла поводит плечами, сбрасывая налившиеся тяжестью лекку со спины, и негромко стонет, когда их чувствительная до болезненности кожа касается ткани белья.

Кит понимает ее по-своему и с нажимом проводит ладонью по изгибу ее позвоночника от копчика вниз, к шее. Оттуда, где его пальцы касаются выступающих позвонков, разбегаются по мышцам спины тонкие ручейки Силы.

Эйла чувствует близость оргазма, чувствует, как ускоряется Кит, и ей до дрожи хочется обнять его, как можно плотнее ощутить контакт кожи с кожей. В такой позе неудобно, раненое бедро отзывается болью на резкое движение, но желание пересиливает, и Эйла отталкивается от кровати, выгибается в спине, прижимается к его груди лопатками. Концы лекку сами, без участия разума, обвиваются вокруг его предплечий. Эйла скорее угадывает, чем чувствует касание Силы под грудью — страхует, не дает упасть — и это становится последним, что ее сознание способно вместить в один момент.

Кажется, в этот раз она успела первой. Впрочем, им было трудно судить.

***

— Сколько дней у нас есть? — спросил Кит позже, легкими, почти невесомыми касаниями обводя ее плечо.

— Пять, — ответила Эйла, прерывисто выдохнув. Это была длинная передышка, но даже ее казалось недостаточно.

— Целых пять дней, — пальцы Кита переместились на талию. — Почти вечность в военное время. Куда тебя отправляют потом?

— На Фелуцию, — Эйла дернула кончиком тчуна. — Я там уже бывала. А ты? Остаешься на Корусанте?

— Я буду охранять канцлера, — по лицу Кита Эйла прочла, что он не очень-то доволен назначением. — Плохие предчувствия, — пояснил он до того, как она успела спросить. — Ничего определенного, но мне кажется, что мы стоим на пороге больших перемен. И вовсе не к лучшему.

— Беспокоишься за нас? — Эйла выгнула середину левого лекку, задавая вопрос одновременно вслух и беззвучно.

Кит улыбнулся и промолчал. Его правый головной отросток отразил движение ее лекку, а затем пошел крупной волной сверху вниз. Гораздо более широкой, чем тогда, на заседании Совета, чтобы не осталось сомнений в том, что он хотел сказать.

Эйла прижалась лбом к его широкой груди и ответила вслух:

— Я тоже. Я тебя тоже.


End file.
